


Bump and Bruises

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, i'm trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew he was screwed.<br/>When Jack Hodgins turned 15, all sorts of tiny wounds and bruises began appearing on his body.<br/>This meant one thing. He was paired up with a pretty clumsy kid.<br/>This, was going to be fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bump and Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This had to be a joke.

When Zack Addy first stepped into the Jeffersonian, he almost laughed.

The kid looked 17, with shay hair and an awkward air around him. His clothes were a mess and his lab coat was wrinkled and crooked.

"Zack, this is Dr. Jack Hodgins and Mrs. Angela Montenegro. Hodgins, Angela, this is Zack Addy, one of the grad students studying under me. He'll be working with us." Dr. Brennan introduced him.

After another hard look at Zack, the peeling bandaid on his cheekbone and the purple bruise blossoming on his jaw became painfully obvious.

He took one look at Hodgins before he spoke.

"I believe that because of our matching injuries, we are likely soulmates."

Of course they were.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: bodymodsandblood  
> Wattpad: paralyticstates


End file.
